


I will wait for you (If you want me to)

by thingcalledlove



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, ish, post season one, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingcalledlove/pseuds/thingcalledlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris.</p><p>It is the ideal place for him to lie low for a while as he waits for things to die down in Berlin. The summer months in Paris mean an abundance of tourists. This in turn gives him ample opportunity to disappear amongst them. </p><p>There is one person in particular however, who he can’t seem to disappear from, though deep down he knows he does not want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will wait for you (If you want me to)

Paris.

It is the ideal place for him to lie low for a while as he waits for things to die down in Berlin. The summer months in Paris mean an abundance of tourists. This in turn gives him ample opportunity to disappear amongst them.

There is one person in particular however, who he can’t seem to disappear from, though deep down he knows he does not want to.

“Paris,” she says appearing beside him as he walks down the street. She’s not looking at him; too busy admiring the architecture, “I’ve always wanted to visit.”

“It’s overrated,” he tells her simply, doing his best to avoid looking at her.

“It is not,” she exclaims, and he feels his mouth quirk up slightly against his will. He finds her reactions to things amusing. There is something so lovely and innocent about her, but there is fierceness and intellect there too. She did, he reminds himself, make a homemade bomb in less than a minute in order to help him.

“Well you’re here now,” Wolfgang states as he consciously switches their path to one that has better views of the tower, but he plays it off as if he was headed in that direction from the get go. He knows that she knows, but he’s grateful that she does not mention it.

“Technically, you’re here. I’m just...”She trails off. The science behind her abilities still baffles her. She is here mentally and physically to an extent since she has no problem interacting with the current environment, but she is also mentally and physically in her bedroom back in Mumbai.

“You’re going to give yourself a headache,” Wolfgang says softly, picking up on her thoughts.

“How long are you going to try and avoid me?” Kala asks, switching topics effortlessly.

Wolfgang sighs, he knew this was coming and yet he still has no real response for her other than, “Until you realize that I’m not worth your time.”

“Then you’ll be sadly disappointed,” she says primly, eyes intent. She rests her hand on his shoulder and forces him to stop and look at her. “We have all seen and done things. We all have our reasons for the choices we make. I chose to accept you nonetheless, regardless of how morally reprehensible you may think you are, because to me, you did what you felt like you had to.”

“Why won’t you just marry Rajan?” Wolfgang asks unable to pull his gaze away from her dark eyes. He does not deserve her, but fuck if he does not want her every minute of every day.

“Rajan is a good man,” Kala says firmly, “and he deserves someone who will make him happy. I can’t make him happy if my thoughts are always going to be with you.”

He can’t help it. His body is pulling him towards her on its own accord. He wants so very badly to kiss her. To hold her. To be with her.

But he also needs to get a hold on his life, and figure himself out.

“I can wait,” she says with a soft smile that thaws his frozen heart.

And with that, she’s gone, but he knows she’ll come back. She always does.


End file.
